


Ephemeral Transcendence

by Mahiwaga (orphan_account)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Leopika being parents, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Mahiwaga
Summary: Gon and Killua go exploring in a new terrain prompting Leopika to get worried—which leads to them having a date that’s not a date? But might as well be a date?With art fam—tis has art.
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Ephemeral Transcendence

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to expand the story I wrote in My IG @raindropme because that post surprising attracted more than I expected Leopika stans. So here I am. Also please have mercy I'm a traditional artist that never erases the pencil part because patience none existent-

[Ephemeral Transcendence]

To be completely honest—it was unclear how they ended up in this situation. You see, Gon and Killua took it upon themselves to go explore yet again but this time, it was in a place they were wholly unfamiliar with. Add Kurapika and Leorio to the mix and their (parental) instincts made their worry meter skyrocket to unfathomable levels.

They didn’t doubt the two kid’s battle prowess of course. Not at all, it wouldn’t be a surprise to them had the two absolutely floored whoever their opponent may be, after all the two of them together were practically the dream team. The two were stronger then them in some areas no doubt about that.

What they were most worried about was the fact Gon wasn’t exactly—the brightest per se. Not in spirit mind you but in other areas such as—no point in denying it, the sunny boy is naive to a fault. Killua can fend for the both of them of course but even he allows himself to get roped into shenanigans when Gon is involved.

Which again loops them into their current dilemma of ‘where are the boys?’

“Damn it.” Leorio muttered, flicking the sweat away from his brow. They had been walking aimlessly for a while now with only Kurapika’s dousing chain as a guide, but it seems to be that the chain changes course way too often. “Where are those kids.” Leorio looked at Kurapika who only looked back wry smile in an attempt to placate him. “They are near from what I can tell, but it’s almost like they are bouncing all over the place.” Kurapika looked up to see tall grass blades that continue to heighten from what he could see—

And the dousing chain was directed in front of it.

“Guess that explains it.” Leorio sighed in disbelief ‘this kids.’ He thought, but powered through nonetheless. He went in front of Kurapika and used his taller stature to swat away the stray grass—allowing Kurapika to continue leading them. It was an appreciated gesture on Kurapika’s part but he couldn’t help but feel flustered over the fact he seemingly fits just right behind the man. He wouldn’t say he was too small for the average male—perhaps Leorio was just freakishly large.

It was uncomfortable really, the feeling of grass blades nicking at his neck or at any places with expose skin of his, but still Leorio could only hope they could find those kids soon.

The moment Leorio could feel the mass thin out he excited said “Hey! I think it’s clearing up!” Before plowing through the rest of the grass with Kurapika in tow. The scenery that greeted them was truly a sight to see.

A field of bright flowers that danced along the colors of yellow to red that danced along the wind that made him feel at home. The fresh air reminded Kurapika of the way Lukso smelled as it carried the scent of the flora—nature with it. The field stretched onward until he could see rolling hills beyond it. Even though he felt like an aspect was still missing—He was enchanted by it.

Leorio was almost in the same state, but something else caught his eye. The sound of twinkling laughter—one of childlike joy erupted out of his companion. Kurapika smiled and like a child, ran into the field without delay. Leorio could only watch in silence as the man settled himself in the middle of the field. Out of all the beautiful things this place had manage to put together—they all pale in comparison to him. Kurapika’s hair danced softly along with wind, not to dissimilar to the flowers he caressed so pleasantly. The way the sun shined down on him made him look like he was glowing so beautifully, like he was, no he IS the highlight of the wholething. Something about the whole scene and the way Kurapika wrote himself in it made him feel so—so much, too much. You can’t even explain it through words.

After letting the child in him settle—a simple touch brought him to reality, before it sent him right back into what could only be a dream. Here he was, in the middle of a field—with Leorio holding his cheek. He didn’t even remember when the man had gotten close, to that point he had touched his cheek no less!

But he couldn’t deny the feelings of comfort he felt.

Leorio’s touch was warm, warmer than the sun that bathed him in gold. His touch was familiar and that’s when he realized what missing. The epiphany came to him and nearly brought him to tears. He had found his ‘home’.

Wordlessly he leaned into the touch and looked into Leorio’s eyes. The feeling of his gaze was deafening, overwhelming to the point he closed his eyes instead. The warmth in those eyes, the warmth in his hands, kickstarted a wave in his heart that he couldn’t quell.

He felt Leorio hold his arm with the other and they stayed like that for awhile. No, perhaps it was only for a few seconds, perhaps a minute, 3 if he was being generous but it felt like they had been standing their for a long time. There was a lot of things he wished to say—more than you could ever know—but he would never allow himself to break whatever moment they had now.

He knew what he felt was unrequited—and as painful as was, it’s okay. If he could have this moment with him for a few more seconds—minutes or hours—then it’s okay. He’ll have his heart remember him dearly.

The two shared what could only be described as an intimate moment—unaware of the dousing chain that pointed towards two hidden individuals who snickered with delight, the very same individuals who planned the whole thing.

———

[There is no use in using big words to describe him—still, maybe they could come close to describing what kind of person he is. To whom was (He) addressing this to? You need not guess—the answer is already clear. The man could only grow in awe at the sight of pure gold of a heart the other possessed. His innate kindness despite his awkward disposition is what made him so Charming. It would be no surprise to him if he’d come to see the day the man brought home his own significant other—but for now, he wouldn’t deny there is a part of him, slumbering inside his beating heart, that wanted to covet the man that held him so tenderly. Unrequited feelings surely hurt—]

[—a lot. The man inwardly sighed. It was painful to admit yes but would you blame him for wanting to keep him close? His strong beliefs that keep him rooted, his selflessness of his made him so radiant. Something about the way his eyes, that rivaled even the sky, shone with resolute determination—even though there were times when he feared that, that very same enchanting quality of his would be his downfall. If that were to be the case, then he prays with fervor that he may be there to snap him out of his own chains. Regardless, he wishes to permanently stay in this moment of theirs. The fresh air that softly whipped away his gold tresses from his face. Strong yet looking delicately like a fairy he—]

[—was simply wonderful. His presence made him feel as though the rage that sat at the back of his mind had been tamed—usually, he’d consider it a bad thing, but not this time. No, the feeling was freeing to his soul—]

[—and that’s what made him so ephemeral. No words were exchanged in this time. Only through eyes and touches, for both feared that a word would break the delicate bubble. Both had the same messaged and yet both remain unrecognized by the other. Perhaps one day, it will be translated through their lips—and not through their hopes.]

**Author's Note:**

> I must confess though Leopika be still my heart but my guilty pleasure Kurokura is quaking djjd I am housing two devils please don’t kill me for shipping dkdjj. None the less I might expand this yet again if I draw new Leopika fanart. Bruh I just want soft Leopika I think I might churn out some for a couple of days I just need them ✨✨Ideas✨✨


End file.
